Seven Minutes in Heaven
by girl in the forest
Summary: Sam and another hunter have a close encounter. Rated-M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and another hunter have a close encounter. It's a oneshot I couldn't get out of my head after watching a scene from a movie.

This is my very first story ever, so please R & R gently. :-)

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or the boys, only wish I did. ;-)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lexi had tracked the witch down to an abandon house that sat in the middle of a large acreage of land that was heavily forested

Lexi had tracked the witch down to an abandon house that sat in the middle of a large acreage of land that was heavily forested. There had been a couple of mysterious deaths in the area over the last few days and she had traced them back to this vengeful woman.

Sam and Dean had parked the Impala on the edge of the property. Because the property was so large, they had split up, each one agreeing to call the other if they found something. They were looking for a witch responsible for killing two people in the area.

As Lexi looked in the grime covered window, she could see the witch on the other side of the bedroom. There was a chair and small table with books on it in one corner and an altar right beside it. She was kneeling at the makeshift altar, with her back facing Lexi, chanting an incantation _or something_.

_Man, I hate witches. They're always using nasty charms with bodily fluids to hurt someone. I better get this bitch now before she finishes her spell. _

Sam found the house first. He gave his brother a call on his cell, told him to hurry up and meet him there. He tried the front door and found it locked. Knowing his brother was on his way; he quickly picked the lock and slowly entered the house. Drawing his gun out of the back of his jeans, he began to quietly search the house.

As quietly as possible, Lexi opened the window and crawled inside. Good thing the woman was too absorbed in her chanting because stealth was not Lexi's forte. Most of the time, she had two left feet. But grace was not a requirement for being a hunter and she more than made up for it in determination. Lexi took her pistol out from where it was tucked in the back of her jeans. Pointing the gun at the back of the witch, she took a few steps into the middle of the room.

Not finding anything through the front of the house, Sam started to head down the hall. As he slid down the sides of the hallway, he heard the witch's chanting coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall.

_Crap, I can't wait for Dean or someone else is going to die._

Just as Sam busted through the door and yelled freeze, Lexi yelled, "Freeze!"

"What the…" they both said as Lexi turned to face Sam.

They pointed their guns at each other, both shocked at the other ones presence.

Lexi noticed how tall the man was, even though he was crouched down in a shooters stance. His handsome face was framed by shaggy dark blonde hair. Tense powerful muscles played just under the surface of his layered shirts. Faded and worn jeans encased lean hips and strong legs. Lexi found herself unable to fully concentrate on the situation, while she stared at this gorgeous man.

Sam expected to find a witch and instead he found some girl in his way. She was fairly tall, maybe 5' 8" with delicate facial features and smooth brown hair drawn back into a low ponytail. She looked to be about his age, give or take a year. Her clothes hugged her lithe body; her t-shirt molding to her full breasts and her low-rise jeans clinging to her rounded hips. Not only was she physically in the way, but she took his breath away.

The witch took advantage of their distraction and charged at them.

Sam yelled, "Watch out!"

Before Lexi could turn back around, the witch slammed into her back sending her flying into Sam. Standing in the doorway, Sam was unable to do anything but catch Lexi as she was flung towards him. As Sam caught her, their legs became entangled, tripping Sam and continuing their momentum backwards. They flew back across the hall and wound up slammed into a small linen closet.

Sam landed with an, "Oof!" and his head banged against the back wall of the closet.

The witch slammed the door on them and used the chair from the room to wedge the door shut, effectively locking them in.

Lexi couldn't believe this. She had let herself get distracted by some guy and now she'd lost the witch. Okay, so the guy was gorgeous, but that was no excuse. With her back to the closet door and very little leverage, the only thing Lexi could do was bang the door with her butt in frustration. She was lost in her own thoughts and besides, just maybe the banging would loosen the chair from under the doorknob.

_What was I thinking? How could I have let myself get distracted? The bitch got away. Now I have to find her again and she's going to be harder to find now that she knows someone's looking for her. Not to mention whoever she was trying to kill is still in danger. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Sam rubbed the back of his head where he had banged it against the wall.

_I can't believe this. Dean is never going to let me live this down. I'm never going to hear the end of it, getting locked in a closet with a girl by an unarmed witch. Not to mention, I let the witch get away._

Sam's thoughts were broken into as he suddenly became very aware of the girl he was locked in the closet with. They were packed in the little closet with no room to maneuver; their bodies pressing against one another. Her steady pounding on the door was causing her to rub rhythmically against his cock. That, combined with feeling her breasts pressed against his chest and the faint smell of shampoo in her hair, was creating a familiar pull in his groin. If he didn't stop her movements, she was going to become quite aware of his attraction to her. This situation was embarrassing enough without added complications.

"Miss…Miss?"

Sam tried to get Lexi's attention, but she was too occupied berating herself. He went to put his hands on her shoulders. As he did, they brushed gently up her arms instantly getting Lexi's attention and causing shivers to run down her spine. Sam placed his hands on her shoulders and once again asked, his voice a little husky, "Miss?"

Lexi stilled as she focused on Sam and every point of contact their bodies were making. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest as she pressed up against him and it made her nipples contract into little buds. The warmth of his body was seeping through her clothes making her smolder. She looked up and in the dim light coming through the cracks around the door, she could see a smile on his face and maybe a hint of something more? She shook her head to clear it and replied, "Yes?"

"It's okay. My brother should be here soon and he'll let us out. I'm Sam"

"I'm Lexi. Sorry about all this. I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Feeling uncomfortable about this being her fault, Lexi tried shifting away from Sam only to have her leg slide between his bringing them in closer contact with each other. Sam let out a small moan as she brushed against his cock again and it became noticeably harder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I banged my head against the wall and it hurts a little bit. It's best if we don't move around too much," Sam said trying to play it off. He grabbed her hips to try and move her back a bit.

Lexi had felt Sam's physical response and it made her pulse and breath quicken. There was no denying the attraction between the two of them. As Sam grabbed her hips, she placed her hands on his arms feeling the muscles as she slowly drew them up to his shoulders. She gently squeezed his shoulders. He responded by gently squeezing her hips.

They both smiled at each other before Lexi pulled Sam down for a kiss. Their lips met gently at first, tentatively. As their kiss deepened, Lexi's lips parted allowing Sam's tongue to sweep inside. Their tongues dipped into each others mouths and over each others tongues exploring and tasting. Lexi cupped the back of Sam's neck and curled her fingers into his hair. Sam placed his hands on the upper curve on Lexi's rump and pressed her into him. Their increasing passion was suddenly broken by someone yelling Sam's name. They broke apart with a gasp and tried to calm their beating hearts.

Dean knew something wasn't right the minute he saw the door to the house wide open. Sam knew to cover his tracks better. The house was quiet; too quiet.

"Sam…Sammy?"

"In here, Dean!"

Dean heard the muffled reply and quickly headed over to the closet. He removed the chair and opened the door. Not expecting the door to be opened so abruptly, Lexi once again tumbled into the arms of a Winchester. Surprised, Dean caught her and righted her on her feet with a smirk and raised eyebrow. He gave her an appraising look, and then looked over at his brother who was looking embarrassed. Dean's smirk widened and he rocked back on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

"Dean, this is Lexi. Lexi, this is Dean. It seems we were after the same witch."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. Thanks for letting us out of there."

"The pleasure's all mine." Dean said, eyeing her up and down again. "Speaking of witches…where is she?" He said addressing Sam.

"Um, she kind of got away."

"And how exactly, did that happen?" Dean looked from Lexi to Sam, neither one met his eyes. A slight blush had crept up onto Lexi's cheeks.

"Can we talk about it later? Right now, let's just get out of here."

"Fine. I can't wait to hear about it." Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Lexi we could probably work this job together, if you want. Why don't I get your number and I'll give you a call later?"

"Yeah, it might not be a bad idea now that she knows we're onto her." Plus, it would be nice getting to know the man she had just made out with, Lexi mused to her self.

They exchanged phone numbers and went through the items on the table and altar for clues about the next victim and the witch. They left the house and went their separate ways to their cars.

"So, Sammy…did you enjoy your seven minutes in heaven?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Shut up, Dean."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

**A/N Was written as a oneshot, but after a couple of suggestions for continuation, looks like I'll be adding some more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. Since I had originally posted this story as a one-shot, I hadn't thought this far ahead so it took me awhile. :-) My muse is only just learning to crawl so it's slow going. LOL There will be good stuff coming down the line as soon as the witch is taken care of. So stay tuned. ;-)**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

They drove back to their respective hotel rooms and got cleaned up after traipsing through the woods. They had agreed to meet at a local diner for dinner to share information and decide what to do next.

Sam and Dean arrived at the diner and picked a booth at the back. "You know, Sam. There are easier ways of picking up chicks. Did you have to lose the witch in the process?" Dean snarked.

"Dude! Would you just drop it?!" Sam hissed between clenched teeth. Dean had been harassing him mercilessly, since hearing the story on the way back to the hotel. "I told you; we surprised each other and the witch got the drop on us, our feet got tangled allowing her to push us into the closet, and then lock us in. End of story."

"Oh, I don't think that's quite the end of the story. C'mon, Sammy. You can tell me. You went for it, didn't you?" Dean said with an eager look on his face.

"There's nothing to tell, Dean. And I don't want you saying anything in front of Lexi, either." Blushing slightly, Sam gave his brother a warning look.

Dean snickered with a knowing look but raised his hands in surrender and replied, "Fine, dude, whatever you say." just as Lexi walked in the door.

Lexi was excited about seeing Sam again. She had passed over her usual hunting wardrobe of t-shirt, faded jeans and ponytail for something a little nicer. She had left her hair down and it gently swayed about her shoulders as she walked back to the booth. She was wearing a dark blue clinging knit top with a scoop neck that showed some cleavage and black jeans that hugged her in all the right places.

She was turning the heads of some of the male customers in the diner. Dean's eyebrows shot up and an approving smile creased his face, confirming the opinions of those around them, but it was only Sam that she was looking at.

He had a welcoming smile on his face. He thought she looked even more stunning than she had when they met. Sam was not a 'one night stand' kind of guy. He liked to get to know the women he was intimate with, which made each encounter special but few and far between. Maybe that was why Lexi was having such an affect on him. His eyes were drawn to her silky hair cascading around her shoulders. _All I want to do is run my hands through her hair while I kiss those sweet lips. _ It was all he could do not to let his body betray his thoughts. But before he could hide it, Lexi saw a brief flash of desire cross his face and his Adams apple bobbed up and down as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It made her stomach flutter. She was glad to see his interest in her hadn't waned, because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since they'd parted ways. She was hoping that working this job together would allow her to get to know him better. She may be physically attracted to the guy, but she wasn't the type of girl to hop into bed casually, even if it had been awhile. _Man, had it been awhile._

"Hey, guys." Lexi said sliding into the seat across from them. Sitting across from Sam, she noticed his gorgeous hazel eyes; something she hadn't been able to see while in the dark closet. She dropped her eyes to her hands clasped on the table, becoming a little self conscious in his gaze.

"Hey, Lexi." Dean replied.

Sam just smiled and nodded, as he didn't quite trust his voice just yet. Dean looked over at Sam and a silent communication took place between the two. Dean's look saying – _Dude, what the hell?_ Sam's helpless look saying – _I don't know what to say. _Dean rolled his eyes and smirked as if to say - _What a wuss._ Lexi watched the quick exchange back and forth between the two brothers with curious amusement.

Thankfully, the awkward moment was interrupted by the waitress coming to take their order. As soon as she left, it was down to business, which they were all more comfortable discussing.

They had pretty much come up with the same information. The witch had originally been part of a group of Wiccans. But as she slowly insisted on using dark spells more and more, the group was forced to expel her. As a result, her revenge was to kill them off one by one. Since the witch needed a personal article of the victim to do her spell, and they had destroyed everything at the abandoned house, she would need to steal something from her victims to complete her mission. The first opportunity for her to do that would be that night. There were only two women left, which meant they would need to split up to watch both houses.

As they finished their meal, Sam spoke up. "Dean, why don't you take the first house; Lexi and I will take the second."

"Yeah, like that worked out so well the first time." Dean snarked.

Sam kicked him under the table and growled, "Dean."

"Oomph. Dude, whatever." He groused back. "Just make sure you stay sharp."

"We will." They both replied. "After all, that's our job." Lexi said giving Dean her sweetest smile. Dean responded with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

They left the diner with Dean walking to his Impala and Sam following Lexi to her '69 Camaro. Dean noticed her gleaming black car and let out a whistle. "Nice wheels."

"Thanks. You have a sweet ride yourself."

"Well at least you've got good taste in cars." Giving a pointed look, he raised his eyebrows and nodded in Sam's direction with a grin.

"Not funny, Dude." Sam deadpanned.

Lexi shook her head with a smile on her face. "See ya later, Dean."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Let me know what you think so far. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

The black Camaro pulled up across from the house giving them a clear view of the front and sides. The trip there had been all business with Lexi driving while Sam gave her directions. Now that they had arrived, an awkward silence filled the car. They both knew they needed to stay focused on the job, but each wanted to connect with the other on a personal level.

Lexi knew this was the chance she had been waiting for to get to know the real Sam. What was she waiting for? She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, willing herself to say something.

Sam really wanted to know more about Lexi; he just found it hard to make the first move. He wiped the palms of his hands down the tops of his thighs in a nervous gesture and let out a puff of air.

"So what's your last name, anyway?" Lexi asked.

"I don't even know your last name." Sam said at the same time.

They both laughed when they realized they had been thinking the same thing. With the tension finally broken and the initial contact made, they fell into a comfortable conversation. They talked about hunts they had been on, the best places to eat, and the worst motels they'd stayed; all while keeping an eye out for the witch. They kept the conversation light and non-personal, knowing the pain that brings most hunters to the job. Yet, as they talked, they were able to catch glimpses beyond one another's surfaces.

They were able to notice how they each cared about helping people by the way they remembered individual's names from various hunts and not just the creatures they had killed. The fact that they kept in contact with some of them was a testament of how they had touched those they had helped.

Lexi could tell that there was a strong bond between the brothers. She had sensed it at the diner and Sam's tales of their travels only confirmed it. All they had was each other and they would do anything for each other. She admired that quality of loyalty, love and commitment, yet also envied it at the same time. She lived the more traditional life of the lonely hunter. The only person she could depend on was herself, but it didn't stop her from wanting company every once in a while. The more she got to know Sam, the more she knew he was someone she wanted to share a night with.

His sense of humor came through in the way he talked about their experiences. Like the time they had stayed at a motel with a hole so big in the bathroom vent, it had allowed a small bat to come in during the middle of the night. Both Dean and he had woken up thinking something supernatural had entered the room. Grabbing their weapons from under their pillows, they had tried to surprise their attacker by turning on the lights; only to be surprised themselves. With a "Gah!", Dean had dived back onto the bed as it swooped by him. Sam had flailed at it as it flew around the room. Thinking back, he told her, he probably looked like King Kong swatting at the airplanes on top of the Empire State Building. Finally Sam's quick mind and quicker reflexes prevailed and he managed to throw his jacket over the bat to release it outside. Once the bat was captured, Dean had anticipated his brother's movements and opened and closed the door for him while grumbling something about 'rats with wings'. The story had sent Lexi into a fit of giggles as she imagined the scene.

Sam was enjoying their time together. As they shared their stories, he found she had a similar sense of humor and he enjoyed making her laugh. The sound reverberated through him and warmed him to his core. Her tales of mishaps and fortunate accidents, like the one that had brought them together, showed him that she may not be the best at what she did but she was genuine and had a big heart. That only made her that much more attractive to him. They may not be together for very long, but he planned on making it memorable for both of them.

Lexi told Sam her story of how she got rid of a poltergeist in a hen house, as a favor to a friend. When it was all over with, she was covered with so many eggs all she needed was the bread crumbs to be good enough for frying. By the time she had gotten back to her motel room, the eggs had started to harden. It was all she could do to peel off her clothes and throw them away. It took her three times to shampoo it all out of her hair. Even then, she was still finding eggshells on her scalp for days. On the plus side, her hair had never been shinier, she laughed.

Sam wondered about her safety since Murphy's Law seemed to follow her around. She assured him that she only took cases that she thought she could handle and passed the more difficult ones on to more skilled hunters. She had taken the witch case because she had figured out it was probably only a lower level demon with limited powers wanting to control the witches. The more witches it had, the more power it would gain. Of course when it couldn't turn all of them, it had started to kill them instead. She figured she could exorcise it without too much difficulty, once she found out if it had only manifested or if it had taken possession of the witch. That was before Sam and she had their eventful encounter.

They both flushed at the memory of their first meeting. "Lexi, I was thinking…" began Sam, but before he could finish, his phone began to ring. _Damn, great timing Dean. _"Yeah, Dean." He answered.

"Hey, Sam. She's here." Dean replied.

Sam hung up the phone. He looked at Lexi wishing they could have finished their conversation; promising himself they would definitely get back to it later. "It's show time." He saw the disappointment in her eyes and knew she felt the same way. However, she nodded and turned the engine over. They both knew the job came first; personal desires would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I've probably taken some liberties with the demon mythology, but think more along the lines of "Phantom Traveler". The demon wasn't throwing them around using its powers, but still had incredible strength.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They were only a couple of blocks away, so it didn't take very long to get there. As they reached the end of the block, Lexi flicked off the headlights and parked. Sam called Dean to see if the witch had come out yet.

They were going to wait for her to come out, so as not to make a scene in the house. Then they would follow her to her new hideout and take care of her there. Since they figured the demon's powers were limited, it should be a fairly "routine" exorcism. But then, when was anything in this business routine.

When Sam reached Dean on the phone, the witch had not yet reappeared, so they stayed on the line. After another few minutes Dean finally saw her shadowy form beating a hasty retreat down the street. He waited long enough to be sure she wouldn't see him, and then started the car, rolling slowly down the pavement with his lights off. He stopped when he saw her climb into her car at the corner. He let Sam know they were getting ready to leave. Lexi moved them into position behind Dean. He again waited for her to get far enough ahead that she wouldn't notice him tailing her. He then switched on his lights and began his vigilant pursuit. Lexi and Sam trailed at a comfortable distance, so as not to draw too much attention.

After a few miles, they realized they were heading in the same direction as the abandoned house. The area was heavily wooded and the houses were few and far between, most of them being seasonal winter cabins. Just when they thought she might be going back to the isolated property, she turned off on a different side road. The road twisted and turned for a couple of miles and then turned into the gravel driveway of a log cabin.

Dean and Lexi pulled their cars off to the side of the road about a half a mile before the cabin. They would approach on foot, keeping the element of surprise to their advantage. They loaded their usual arsenal of holy water and guns on their persons. Once armed, they set off down the road carrying the extraneous items in their bags.

When they got to the cabin, they surveyed the perimeter using the surrounding trees as cover. It was one level, with only a front door entryway. Two large picture windows with drapes covering them mostly filled the front of the house. What looked to be two small bedroom windows bordered a smaller bathroom window at the back of the house.

It was behind the front drapes that they noticed the distinct glow of flickering candle light. Dean crept up to the window. Keeping as low as possible, he slowly peaked over the edge of the window to try and see what he could through the gap in the drapes. He could see part of a couch; in front of the couch was a coffee table. Since it was the off season and the cabin was not in use there was no power, so the witch had lit candles about the room for light. She was currently busy setting up the coffee table as her new altar. Dean quickly returned to the others waiting at the tree line.

The front door was right off the main room, so any attempt at picking the lock would be heard. They decided the best course of action would be to kick it in and enter all at once. Even with none of the special abilities of the higher demons, the immense strength she possessed would require all of them to work as quickly as possible to avoid being pulverized.

They crept silently up to the door. Dean took center, preparing to kick the door in, with Sam and Lexi flanking him. Dean and Sam were armed with guns while Lexi had a flask of holy water ready to douse the witch to see if she was indeed possessed.

Dean nodded, signaling the other two he was ready. They nodded back.

Dean kicked hard; the frame splintered and the door crashed open. He rushed forward, gun pointed at the witch. Sam followed next, heading to the other side of the room; gun held trained on his target. Lexi came in and headed straight for her with the holy water.

As she rushed forward and flung the water out of the flask, her foot tripped on the area rug in front of her. The holy water hit the witch, who had stood up behind the coffee table when they had all entered. She let out an angry scream as it sizzled and hissed on her skin, confirming that they were dealing with the demon. Lexi's momentum carried her forward and she put her hands out to catch herself from falling. Her hands came down on the end of the coffee table sending the other end flying up. The table flipped up, catching the demon on the side of her head flinging her back into the couch. The table bounced off her and landed back down with a thud. Lexi rolled unto her back unharmed on the floor.

If the situation hadn't been so dangerous, both men would have been snickering and teasing her mercilessly at the spectacle she had made. As it was, they kept they're reactions to a minimum and their focus on the demon.

"Well, that's one way of doing things." Dean smirked, as he moved to help Lexi up and out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, with a shake of his head and a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Fine.", she huffed, more embarrassed than anything else that her misfortune had come into play again.

Between the holy water and the table, the demon was temporarily subdued enough for the boys to quickly come around the coffee table and hold her down on the couch. Lexi recovered and started the exorcism. She went through the words quickly and fluently, as the boys struggled to keep the demon restrained for the few seconds that it took. With a final anguished scream, the woman's head whipped back and the demonic black mist was expelled skyward.

Once the demon was exorcised, they questioned the woman trying to determine her part in everything. From the bits and pieces the woman could remember, they surmised that the demon had been there from the very beginning. It was the one that had tried to turn the Wiccans to witchcraft. When they hadn't gone along with its plan, it had killed the two women and tried to kill the others.

The woman was exhausted and slightly traumatized but otherwise physically unharmed. Lexi wrapped her in a blanket to help keep her from going into shock and offered to take her home.

Sam and Dean went to go get their cars from down the road. As they pulled up to the cabin, Lexi helped the woman into the passenger side of her car. Sam got out of the drivers side and handed her the keys.

Dean loaded up the back of the Impala and shut the trunk.

"You guys want to meet up for breakfast in the morning?" Lexi asked, wanting to see Sam again. It was late, close to 3 a.m. and too late to suggest they go for a drink to wind down. Plus, it would be even later by the time she dropped the woman home and got back to her motel room. As much as she wanted to, she didn't have the nerve to invite him back to her room with her, especially not in front of his wisecracking brother. Besides, maybe they would stick around for a day or so before moving on to their next case. She could find out over breakfast and be a little more subtle in her intentions. Either way, it would mean spending more time with Sam.

"Sure. Why not?" Dean said with a shrug. He knew the pair had the hots for each other; he just wished Sam would make his move. He was going to do all he could to make sure his little brother got some much needed attention.

"Yeah. That'd be great." Sam said with a small smile. What he really wanted was for Dean to drive the woman home so that he and Lexi could spend the rest of the night together. But he knew the woman would feel more comfortable with Lexi taking her home. Now, just wasn't the best timing. They didn't have another case just yet, so maybe they could stick around for one more night.

"Great, I'll call you in the morning then." Lexi replied as she got into her car.

Dean and Sam got into the Impala. Dean backhanded Sam on the arm. "So Sammy, when you gonna stop thinkin' with your upstairs brain and start using your downstairs brain?" he said with a cocky look on his face.

"Dean could you be any more crude? Besides, it's none of your business." Sam gave him a disgusted look.

"Dude, it's obvious you two are into each other. So just go for it." Dean just wanted Sam to be happy; if even for a short time. It wouldn't kill him to relax now and then, either.

"Yeah; well, there hasn't exactly been a good time to 'go for it'. We've been working the case remember? Look, just stay out of it okay?" Sam huffed.

"Yeah, whatever. Bitch." Dean said, knowing that if he pushed his brother any more it would just make things worse.

"Jerk." Sam replied. He knew his brother's heart was in the right place, even if his words left something to be desired.

The cars made there way down the winding road and went to find their separate destinations for the night.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Don't you just hate when I leave you hanging. LOL

Physically funny scenes are very hard to write. I don't think I quite pulled it off, but I think it still works.

And yeah, I had to go for the "Bitch…Jerk" bit. ;-)

Please R & R.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm finally done! Sorry this took so long to post. It took a lot longer than I ever thought it would to write. Thank you to those of you who have this on story alert and favorites for being so patient. This is the final chapter, so hope it was worth the wait.

Rated M for extreme smut. :D

As always reviews are much appreciated.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The guys reached the motel, gathered their gear and entered their room. The night had gone fairly smooth and although it was pretty late, they were still a little wired.

Dean walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. He looked up at Sam. "You want one?"

"Sure, sounds good."

He passed Sam the bottle on his way back to his bed. He flopped down, picked up the remote and started flicking through channels trying to find a something that would hold his attention.

Sam sat in one of the chairs at the table, his knee jiggled nervously up and down, and he stared off into space. His mind was on Lexi. Now that the hunt was over, there should be nothing in the way of them being together, except timing. He wanted to be with her. He imagined what it would be like having her beneath him, being inside of her.

"Sam." Dean's demanding voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"What?" He said, slightly annoyed that his thoughts were interrupted.

"Just call her."

"What are you talking about? It's way too late."

"Look, she's probably still driving. Call her before she reaches her motel and see if she'd like to have a beer."

Sam rolled his eyes. Even though he knew what Dean was getting at, he took his suggestion as a good excuse to call Lexi. "Fine, I'll call her." He sulked.

Sam picked up his phone and dialed Lexi's number. He paced the room as he waited for her to answer.

"Hi, Sam. What's up?" Lexi said recognizing Sam's number.

"Everything go okay with dropping that poor woman off?"

"Yeah, I left her a few minutes ago and was heading back to my motel."

"Good. Hey, listen. Dean and I were having a couple of beers and were wondering if maybe you'd like to join us? You know…if you're up for it?"

"Dude, not here. **Her** room." Dean said.

"Sshh", Sam said giving Dean a pissed look and covering the receiver.

Dean rolled his eyes back at him and shook his head. _Sam better think of something better than this, if he wants to get laid, cause I'm sure not leaving. It's not like I can go hang out somewhere for a couple of hours. Everything is closed._

"I'd love a beer. Where are you guy's staying at?"

"We're at the Brandywine Inn, room 304."

Lexi laughed. "I'm in room 121. We must be on opposite sides of the building. I'll meet you at your room in about 10 minutes." Lexi's heart rate picked up a little. This was the opportunity she had been hoping for and looking forward to, and she was going to make the most of it.

Lexi pulled up to the motel, dropped her bag off at her room and headed over to meet the guys. She quietly knocked on the door, so as not to disturb any other guests.

Sam opened the door and smiled. "Hey, come in."

"Thanks." She walked in and nodded to Dean, who was still lounging on his bed. "Hey, Dean."

Dean looked up from watching TV, nodded a response, and then went back to watching his show. This was Sam's chance to hook-up with Lexi and he wanted to give them the feeling of privacy.

She glanced back at Sam with a smile. "How 'bout that beer?"

"Sure." Sam crossed the room and got beers for both of them out of the fridge.

Lexi felt a little uncomfortable sitting on Sam's bed, what with Dean in the room, so she chose to sit at the table. She noticed one of the chairs was already pulled out. Leaving that one for Sam, she pulled the other chair out angling it a little closer to the other one. This allowed for a little bit more intimate conversation without making it blatantly obvious that she wanted to be closer to him.

Dean briefly looked up and saw what Lexi had done. Catching Sam's eye, he smirked and raised his eyebrow. Sam gave him a warning look. He thankfully remained silent and went back to watching the TV.

Sam sat down in the chair next to her. As Sam handed Lexi her bottle, their hands touched sending a jolt of electricity through both of them.

"Thanks."

Lexi looked into Sam's hazel eyes saw her own desire mirrored in his. Lexi took a big gulp of her beer.

"I'm glad you invited me. I'm still a bit wound up." She let the double meaning hang in the air.

"Yeah, me too." He answered with a knowing smile.

They continued to chat and flirt over their beers. Lexi was drinking her beer as quickly as she could without it being obvious she was in a hurry to go. She also didn't want the alcohol going straight to her head. She was pretty sure she and Sam were of the same mind; both wanting to be alone as soon as possible. Pretty soon, she was taking the last sip of her beer and he was finishing off the last of his with a gulp.

"Well, I should probably go." She turned to Dean, "Thanks for the beer. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, any time." He looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, wondering if he was going to make a move.

"I'm going to walk Lexi back to her room."

"That's my boy." Dean said with a cocky grin.

Lexi giggled and quickly ducked out the door. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that." Sam said as he closed the door.

"No, it's okay." Lexi said looking up at Sam. She saw the embarrassment from his brother's words on face. The flush in his cheeks was so irresistible; there was only one thing she could think of to do. She reached up and placed her hands behind his neck and tenderly tugged him down until their lips met. Sam gently placed his hands on her hips. The kiss was soft and sensual, only a taste of what was to come, yet their breathing and heartbeats were both a little faster.

"I've wanted to do that all night." Lexi said when their lips parted.

Sam grinned down at her. "Well, I'm glad you finally did."

As they broke apart, Lexi ran her hand down Sam's arm and grasped his hand. They quickly walked to her room holding hands and stealing glances at each other, like two high school prom dates.

When Lexi got to her room, she removed the key from her pocket. She felt Sam move behind her. As she moved to unlock the door, she could feel the heat from his body send tingles down her spine. He wrapped his hands around her waist rubbing them up and down her sides as he bent to nibble on her ear. She had to concentrate to get the key in the lock and turn the knob. As she opened the door, she flung the key on the table. Not wanting to separate, they moved inside the room as one.

Once the door closed, Lexi turned in Sam's arms and pushed him up against the door with a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Sam's tongue caressed Lexi's lower lip seeking entrance. She let him in, delighting in the feel of him exploring her mouth. Their tongues dipped and swooped inside each others mouths, tasting and teasing with each thrust.

Her hands slid up his firm muscular chest, around his neck and wrapped into his curls at the base of his neck. She nipped at his lower lip and trailed kisses along his jaw. Reaching his earlobe, she gently tugged on it before moving just below and behind it. There she licked and then sucked the warm skin into her mouth causing Sam to groan. She continued down his neck, raking her teeth along his skin and then soothing it with her tongue and soft mouth. She could feel his strong pulse beneath his skin beating faster along with her own. His breathing became a little faster. She smiled against his neck knowing the effect she was having on him.

Sam wrapped his hands around her back and dipped them under the hem of her shirt. His calloused hands caressed and massaged her back, pulling her closer against his throbbing cock. She ground herself against him and he responded with another moan, causing a rush of wetness between her legs.

Lexi was driving him crazy. She was making him impossibly hard already. If he didn't slow her down, it was going to be a very short night. He wanted to make it last as long as possible for both of them. He turned them around so that Lexi now had her back against the door. Running his hands down her thighs, he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her against the door with his pelvis.

Lexi gasped as Sam's clothed cock met with her cleft making her throb and ache to have him inside her. She was distracted from her administrations to his neck and he took advantage to reclaim her mouth. As he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, he pushed Lexi's shirt up. She didn't realize what he was doing until she felt his hands graze over her breasts and her nipples contracted into tight little buds. She arched forward to increase the contact and moaned into his mouth. The contact was brief, but her motion allowed Sam to lift the shirt up and off. He smiled at her reaction before kissing her once again.

This time Sam kissed her gently on the lips before continuing down her neck. She lifted her chin, allowing him easier access. He trailed feather light kisses along her pulse point as his hands moved up her sides once more. They came to rest just below her heavy breasts. He passed a thumb over each nipple, raising them again into hard nubs. Through the fabric, he rolled and gently pinched the buds between his fingers as Lexi sighed and hummed her satisfaction.

Lexi pulled Sam's shirt up and over his head. She felt disappointed in the loss of contact when his hands left her body, but she was rewarded with the sight before her. She knew Sam would be muscular from what she had gleaned from beneath his shirt, but without the fabric inhibiting her sight and touch she was able to see and feel his well defined chest and ab muscles. She ran her hands across his chest tracing each pec along its ridge, gently flicking his nipples when she arrived at them. She was rewarded when they peaked and hardened. She continued down, splaying her hands across his stomach and feeling the powerful muscles contract under her touch.

Sam wanted to touch and taste more of Lexi. He wasn't able to do that with her still partly dressed and pinned to the door. Reaching behind Lexi, he undid her bra. Slipping her straps off her shoulders, he dropped the bra to the ground.

"Hold on." He told her huskily as he grabbed her under her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped him tighter with her legs as he moved them over to the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed. Covering her with his weight, he swept a bit of her hair behind her ear and he looked down at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said before giving her another passionate kiss.

Sam took Lexi's breath away. She'd heard those words before, but he knew more about her than most of her lovers which made them mean so much more; that combined with the look in his gorgeous hazel eyes had touched her deeply.

Sam curled his hands into Lexi's hair, enjoying the silkiness of it in his hands. He ran kisses down Lexi's jaw and breathed into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He trailed his fingertips down her neck and followed with his lips, nipping and sucking along the way to her collarbone.

He lifted up, allowing his hands access to her full breasts. Trailing his fingers lightly down her chest, he palmed each breast. She hummed in satisfaction. He rubbed his thumbs over each of her hardened nipples. Kissing his way down her chest, he took one pert nipple and suckled it into his mouth while gently pinching the other. Lexi arched into him, whimpering with pleasure; every touch and pull going straight to her core. Sam manipulated her nipple with his tongue sending waves pulsing down soaking her underwear. He then switched, giving the same treatment to her other breast.

His free hand splayed on her stomach making her muscles contract. He inched it down and teased at the waistband of her jeans. She sucked in her stomach and lifted her hips, wanting his hand to go lower. Instead, he lifted his hand and ran it up the inside of her thigh, stopping just before getting to her throbbing center and ran it back down the inside of her other thigh.

Lexi was thrumming with the need for sweet release. "Please, Sam." She keened.

Sam looked up and saw Lexi watching him with half lidded eyes hazy with need. Her face was flush and her hands were clenched in the bedspread. Her body was tense, responding to his slightest touch. He was pleased that he was able to make her so aroused. The sight of her so close to the edge made him incredibly hard and his cock swelled tight against his pants.

He sat up and began to unbutton Lexi's jeans. While he did, she reached up and undid his. As she slid down the zipper Sam's released cock strained against his boxers. Lexi gripped his length through the cotton. Sam let out a moan of ecstasy. As good as her touching him felt, he wanted to finish pleasuring her first. His release would come soon enough.

"I'm not finished with you just yet." Sam said reprovingly with a smile; removing her hands and placing them up by her head.

Lexi watched as Sam removed his own pants. He was well proportioned to the rest of his body. She took a moment to enjoy the view, letting her appreciation and desire for him show in her eyes.

Sam was aware that sometimes his size could be a bit intimidating, but he saw no hesitation in Lexi's eyes, only signs of her wanting and needing him.

He finished undoing Lexi's jeans, sliding them her underwear off at the same time. The sight of her completely soaked and ready for him made his mouth water.

She spread her legs wide inviting him in. He kneeled before her and ran his hands up her thighs. They trembled from his touch and in anticipation. His tongue swept the length of her and she let out a cry. Sam was rewarded with another flood of sweetness. He thrust his tongue in and out while his thumb rubbed slow circles over her clit.

Lexi was close to the edge, every fiber of her was centered on what Sam was doing. She curled her hands into his hair, holding his head not wanting him to stop for a second.

Sam knew Lexi was close, her breath was coming in little pants and her whole body was tensed. He licked her clit with his tongue and entered her with his finger. She arched her body, meeting his rhythmic thrusts with her own.

She was clinging to the edge, not wanting it to end yet desperate for sweet release. Sam added another finger and while sliding in and out, he pressed up hitting the perfect spot. As Sam thrust up once more, he felt Lexi clench around his fingers. She was sent over the edge crying his name; fingers entwined in his hair.

He licked her slowly bringing her down from her high, and then removed his fingers after one last spasm gripped them. With her hands still in his hair, Lexi gently tugged him up to her and kissed him thoroughly.

Sam enjoyed seeing the content look on Lexi's face; knowing that he had put it there. The sight of her flushed and languid after her orgasm only aroused him more. He wanted her so much he ached.

As Sam laid the length of her, Lexi could feel his need pressing against her. She wrapped a leg around him and flipped him onto his back in a move worthy of her being a hunter. He grinned up at her in appreciation and hunger.

She kissed him again going from satisfied to full arousal once more, but it was her turn to taste him. Her hair hung down on either side of their faces enveloping them in its curtain. Sam reached up a hand and swept one side back over her shoulder, keeping his hand at the juncture of her jaw and neck just below her ear; his fingers entangled in her strands. His other hand reached around, grabbed her smooth butt cheek and pulled her closer to him. She ground against him and his hips thrust up in response; wanting to be inside of her.

She moved to his neck, found the sensitive spot below his ear and sucked hard making him groan. She continued down his neck nipping with her teeth then laving the area soothingly with her tongue. She sucked on his collarbone, tracing it with her fingers and then her tongue. She spread her hands over the expanse of his chest feeling the warm smoothness of the muscles underneath her fingers. As her fingers brushed over his nipples she felt them harden and contract. His breath hitched and she reveled that she was able to do that to such a gorgeous man. She leaned down and took his right nipple in her mouth and suckled it, continuing to roll and knead his left nipple with her fingers. Sam moaned in response. She switched sides, kissing him in the middle of his chest on the way to his left nipple, her hand replacing her mouth on the right side.

She slowly moved down his abs, tracing each well defined muscle with her fingers and placing kisses along the way. She stopped to dip her tongue into his belly button, making him wiggle. She placed a kiss on each hip and ran her hands up his thighs. Sam got very still; his eyes watching Lexi waiting for her next move.

Lexi wrapped her hands around his cock and squeezed gently. She licked the tip tasting the salty drops of pre-cum that had gathered there. Sam's cock throbbed in response. She wrapped her lips around him, slowly moving up and down. With each downward stroke she took him in further until she felt him brush the back of her throat. Her hands were rhythmically squeezing the base of him in time to her mouth's movements. She hummed her enjoyment of being able to pleasure Sam with her mouth; the taste and feel of him inflaming her desire.

Sam was in pure ecstasy. It was all he could do to keep from thrusting up into Lexi's mouth and cuming. When she hummed and then gently scraped her teeth up his cock he almost lost it. He groaned in rapture, wrapped his hand gently around the back of her head and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Lexi , I need you." Sam said his voice thick with passion.

Lexi gave his cock one final squeeze and licked his full length before crawling up Sam's body and giving him a deep kiss.

Sam rolled Lexi onto her back then sat up on the edge of the bed to find his pants. After quickly locating them, he retrieved his wallet and the condom that was in inside.

Lexi had let out a whine when Sam sat up, but appreciated his thoughtfulness when he returned with the condom.

Sam ripped open the condom package and swiftly put it on. He returned to Lexi, covering her with his length. He pressed himself to her opening and even though he wanted to enter her in one full thrust, he was mindful of his size. He slowly pushed inside, feeling how tight she was. He gritted his teeth trying to maintain control as her velvety warmth surrounded him. He hadn't realized that she had been trying to get his attention until she gently laid a hand on the side of his face.

"Sam, it's okay. You won't hurt me." She told him with nothing but desire and trust in her eyes. She felt Sam relax and saw the concern leave his eyes to be completely replaced with ardor.

He gave Lexi a sexy smile and with one smooth thrust of his hips filled her entirely with his length. They both groaned in pleasure as she tightly enveloped him. Having her spread under him while he was inside her was better than he had imagined. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her. Lexi met him with a tilt of her hips bringing him even deeper inside. He captured her lips in a passionate crush as he continued to slide in and out of her. With each drive she could feel him brushing against her g-spot, bringing her closer and closer to climax. As she drew closer and tightened around him, Sam could feel the need for release begin deep inside him.

Lexi looked up into Sam's hazel eyes blown wide with the heat of the moment. They held each other's gaze as they reached the pinnacle of pleasure. Lexi keened as she came hard, her inner walls contracting with rhythmic spasms. She held onto Sam as her orgasm took all conscious thought away and she reveled in just being and enjoying the sensations of her body. Sam came with a growl, as she brought him over the edge with her. He looked down into her deep brown eyes and saw his emotions of ecstasy and vulnerability mirrored there.

As Sam finished with a couple of last strokes he collapsed on top of Lexi and nuzzled her neck. Lexi ran her hands lightly up and down Sam's spine enjoying the feel of him covering her. He gave her a slow, soft kiss before rolling off to dispose of the condom. Lexi whimpered at the loss of contact, shivering at the sudden chill. She pulled the covers back on the bed and climbed in.

Sam slid into bed next to Lexi, kissing her once more as he lay down next to her. She curled into him, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder; the sound of his beating heart and the rise and fall of his chest creating a soothing rhythm. Sam wrapped his arm around her, cradling her closely to him.

Lexi enjoyed the close contact with Sam but she was used to spending her nights alone. It didn't take long for Sam's breathing to even out and deepen, indicating he was asleep. She slowly disengaged herself from Sam, not wanting to hurt his feelings by separating, and rolled over to a more comfortable position to fall asleep.

They awoke the next morning to the sound of Sam's phone on the nightstand. Lexi stretched as Sam reached over to grab the phone.

Still not quite awake, Sam answered the phone, " 'mlo?"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I, you stud, you?" came Dean's too chipper voice. Sam could almost see the leer he knew must be on Dean's face.

"What do you want, Dean?" came Sam's exasperated reply, pointedly ignoring Dean's comment.

"It's almost 11 and I thought you guys might be hungry after a night of wild animal sex. Ha! Plus, I hate to break up your orgy…"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted testily.

Dean continued, "But Bobby called. He's got a case for us. Seems there's a werewolf a couple of states over. Looks like we'll need to head out a.s.a.p."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sam sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Sam looked over at Lexi who had already gotten out of bed and was gathering clothes up to take a shower. He noticed the slight disappointment registering on her face as she smiled at him.

"You heard?"

"Yeah.", she said nodding at him.

"Listen, I'm going to head over to my room to get cleaned up and pack my bags." He said walking over to her and taking her into his arms. "I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes?"

"Sure." She answered before he leaned down and kissed her slow and deep. When they broke apart they were both breathing just a bit quicker.

"I better go." Sam said with regret clear in his voice, but a reassuring smile on his face. Lexi entered the bathroom to take her shower. Sam quickly got dressed and left for his room.

After everyone had showered and packed up, Sam met Lexi back at her room as promised. They all checked out of the hotel and headed over to the diner to have a late breakfast.

They sat down at a booth near the back away from other customers so they could discuss the case a little more privately. Sam slid in next to Lexi and Dean sat across from them with a smirk on his face. Dean was delighted that Sam had gotten some action the night before and was hoping it would loosen him up a bit. Sam had threatened him within an inch of his life to not make any "rude" comments about him and Lexi sleeping together; _whatever that meant, the killjoy_. That left nothing but the new case to discuss.

The waitress came by to get their orders leaving them in relative peace for a little bit. Dean rubbed his hands together and licked his lips in eager anticipation of hunting a werewolf.

"So I'm thinking it'll only take about 5 hours to get into town if we shag ass. You can do research on the way and hopefully we'll be able to stop it tonight before it kills anybody else." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Yeah…" Sam said, looking hesitantly between Dean and Lexi. "I was thinking… maybe Lexi might want to help us with this hunt as well, you know since we worked so well together on this one?" Sam let the offer hang in the air. Dean gave him a questioning look, but he avoided looking him in the eyes, instead keeping his eyes on Lexi waiting for her response.

Even though she had felt a connection to Sam and had shared an unprecedented night with him, she didn't allow herself close relationships. Being in this business, people always ended up getting hurt in more ways than one. Unfortunately, Lexi had learned that lesson the hard way.

She tried to keep her answer light. "I think you boys are big enough to handle one werewolf by yourselves." She said with a smirk. "Besides I promised a friend to look into a case after this one."

She just barely felt Sam relax the tiniest bit beside her, even though his face and eyes showed the sadness he felt that they would be separating. Although Sam had invited Lexi along and he was disappointed that she had declined, he was also relieved. People he cared about tended to get hurt and sometimes worse when they were around him. He felt something special with Lexi and he would hate for something to happen to her because of him. It was for the best that they separated now rather than let things get serious and regret the consequences.

Just then their food came; with travel arrangements made, their conversation turned to more lighthearted topics, such as discussing the best horror flicks. Although the banter was relaxed and laughter flowed freely, there was an air of melancholy that threatened to overtake the group any time the conversation lulled. The meal ended all too quickly and they were left with nothing to do but say goodbye.

They left the diner and headed out to the parking lot where they had parked their cars beside each other. Realizing Sam and Lexi wanted a little privacy, Dean said his goodbyes first.

"Watch out for those coffee tables. They can be sneaky little bastards." He said with a smirk.

"I'll try and remember that." Lexi said with a smile. "It was nice working with you Dean. Hope to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, see ya around." Dean climbed into the Impala and turned on the radio, waiting for the two to finish up.

Lexi turned back to Sam with a bittersweet smile. There was so much left unsaid as they held each others gaze; each one knowing that this was for the best, but still saddened at the thought of separation.

Sam reached out and cupped Lexi's face tilting it up as he brought his lips down on hers. Their tongues jostled each other for position each one trying to savor the last taste of the other. She wrapped her hands around his back and gripped his shirt in her fists, holding on and not wanting to let go just yet. They finally broke apart, pressing their foreheads together, wanting to prolong the contact.

"You have my number. Call me anytime." Sam said sincerely.

"Yeah, you too." Lexi would keep Sam's number, but in the back of her mind, she didn't want to make him feel obligated to her in anyway so she didn't plan on calling him anytime soon unless work demanded it. She wasn't expecting a long distance relationship and frequent phone calls might begin to hint along those lines. Better to keep things more along the lines of 'friends'.

Seeing things wrapping up, Dean couldn't help messing with his brother. "Hey Romeo, you comin' or what?" Dean yelled out the car window with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. "In a minute, Dean."

"Bye, Lexi"

"Bye, Sam"

Sam opened Lexi's driver side door for her and closed it when she had climbed in. She started the car, gave a wave and drove out of the parking lot as Sam climbed into the Impala. Dean didn't say a word as he started up the Impala. He glanced over to take in Sam's dejected expression.

"Hey Samantha, you can always talk to her on the phone. Isn't that what you girls live for?" Dean said with feigned innocence, reverting to his usual tactic of trying to distract Sam from feeling bad by annoying him.

Sam gave Dean a caustic glance. " It's Sam and I'm not going to try and carry on some long distance relationship. I think it's best we move on as friends."

"Alright, finally taking after your big brother; love 'em and leave 'em Sammy." Dean said clapping Sam on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Dude, whatever." Sam huffed with exasperation as he rolled his eyes. Sam tried not to smile as he knew his brother was just trying to distract him from his thoughts. The hint of a smile playing at the corner of Sam's lips was all Dean needed to know that his brother would deal with it just fine.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Now that you've read it, tell me what you think. Please R & R. Thanks!


End file.
